Who She Says She Is
by ShadowThief93
Summary: Yes, ShadowThief93 has returned! Another J'onnxOC fic. Please read inside for full summary. It's only two sentences.
1. Note and Summary

Well, it's me again! I have returned! _*cue dramatic entry music*_ I know I said that I was done for good, but something has been nagging me lately and I decided to give another chance. Hopefully, I'll be better than ever before! So here's my "first" new story. Full summary below.

* * *

While out on another planet for a political visit, the original Justice League members come across what appears to be a Martian female. She invites them in and quickly makes friends with them, even going so far as to return back to Earth with them and join the League! Yet, something is off about her and Batman seems to be the only one who's' suspicious. They all say it's just because he's Batman. But he will get to the bottom of this. He'll make sure she isn't a threat using any means necessary.

Tune in next time for Chapter 1!


	2. Ch 1

Space twinkled like a velvet curtain infused with sparkles. In the other-worldly thickness, an aerodynamic spaceship cruised along, its occupants set out for a mission.

The youngest member of the crew sat in the second row, chowing down on whatever food was within his reach. He glanced over at the raven-haired woman sitting across the isle from him and winked.

"Want some, Princess? I got extras."

She shook her head and kept staring straight. "I'll survive," she said dryly.

The hungry man shrugged his red shoulders and kept eating. A tap on one of those shoulders made him pause and look into the green eyes of the other female member of the crew.

"I'd like some food, if you please."

"Sure! Here." He handed her some, then launched himself back into full stride.

The woman sat back in her seat and held some of the food out to her seat partner. The black man shook his head. "I already ate before we left."

"Come on, John, it's been hours since we left. You've got to be hungry by now."

"Not for Flash's food."

"Hey! I heard that!"

She chuckled but didn't respond, eating instead. A figure clad completely in black walked past her and up to the pilot and co-pilot. He stopped between their two chairs and stared into space for a moment.

"How much farther until we reach our destination," he asked in a rough voice.

The pilot looked over to his green-skinned co-pilot and shrugged. "It could be another few hours or another day. We were only given the coordinates of the general area to go to, not the specific planet. We might be stuck searching for the right one."

John crossed his arms and huffed. "Lot of good that does us.. What kind of people tell us what part of the universe to go, but not the place?"

"Apparently, these people."

John looked at the woman sitting next to him and swiped what she was about to eat, taking a bite out of it. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

She scowled and swiped it back, stuffing the whole thing in her mouth before John could snatch it away from her. He rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile. "Hey, you offered, Shay."

"Doesn't mean you can take."

The man in black looked at the co-pilot. "What's your estimate, J'onn?"

"The area we have been sent to is relatively small. It will take us another hour to get there. Finding the planet should take less than 5 hours."

"What's the matter, Bruce? Antsy?"

Bruce stared at the pilot, then turned and walked back to the back of the plane with a swish of his cape. Flash paused eating long enough to watch him go. "Nice going Supes. Get the Bats mad."

Superman shrugged and concentrated on flying the ship. "He'll get over it," was his flippant reply.

True to J'onn's prediction, they arrived within an hour to the coordinates sent to them. The area, surprisingly enough, only had a few planets. They flew around and determined that only two were able to support life. By process of elimination - one planet was completely covered in water- they headed toward the remaining planet. After landing, Flash dashed out of the ship and spread his arms wide, stretching.

"Finally! I was getting cramped in there..."

The others followed at a slower pace, looking around at the dusty and barren landscape.

"Are we sure we're at the right place," the princess Diana asked.

Superman continued to survey the land, eyes narrowed like he was scanning for something. He probably was. "The coordinates brought us here and this was the only logical place. Ah. There's a city over that way. We can go and see if anyone knows where we should go."

They began to head out, leaving their ship behind, deciding it was better than to fly it into town where the locals might get frightened. With their ability to fly - or in Flash's case, run - they made it to the city outskirts in no time. It wasn't much to look at: Dust everywhere, the houses looking very rundown and poorly up kept, people sitting around and coughing frequently. In the drab scenery, the Justice League felt out of place in their brightly colored uniforms. They quickly headed further into town, feeling sorry for the people but needing directions ASAP. It proved to be worthwhile. The further in they went, the better the houses and people began to look until the suddenly found themselves in the center of a bustling square.

People were constantly moving and shouting, so much so, the League couldn't even stop and ask for help. They just found themselves being dragged along until they left the main crowd and stepped into a side street. Luckily, this street went to a quieter square. They stood and looked around some more. The streets were covered in stone to eliminate dust, the houses and buildings painted soft colors or brown or tan, and there were considerably less people milling around the place. They tried to ask for directions but each person they asked either didn't know, or told them to ask someone else who also didn't know. They were just about to give when music drifted from a street corner.

"I don't know about you, but I'm game to relax for a few minutes," Flash stated before zipping off to the source of the music. The other Leaguers exchanged looks, but followed him, eager to keep him out of trouble and to listen to calming music for a while. When they got closer, they noticed that the music seemed oddly familiar. Upon reaching the spot, they found Flash, staring at the singer with his jaw dropped wide open.

The singer was a young, green-skinned woman with black hair pulled into a ponytail. She opened her red, mammalian eyes and scanned the small crowd around her, a smile tugging at her lips and her eyes sparkling brightly. Her fingers strummed a guitar-like instrument as she crooned about love.

Everyone looked at J'onn, as if to ask if she was what they thought she was. J'onn stared at the singer, slowly nodding to confirm their suspicions. Flash elbowed him. "Go talk to her."

J'onn shook his head.

"Why not?"

Shayera put a hand on Flash's shoulder. "Let the Martian get his thoughts back together. He looks like he could use the time."

And it was true. J'onn was completely blown away by the fact that he wasn't the only Martian left. He didn't know what to make of this. He was feeling too many emotions, thinking too many thoughts.

The female Martian ended her song and immediately started up the next one. At once, the Justice League recognized it as an Earth song.

"How does she know that song," Flash asked.

"Maybe she visited Earth before," Shayera suggested, shrugging.

With that in mind, they continued to listen to her. Songs ended and started, the crowd occasionally tossing money in a hat on the ground by her foot. It must have been hours later when she finally stood up and bowed to the applauding audience. She kicked open the case she was sitting on and put the instrument in it, locking and picking it up. The hat floated off the ground and into her hand. Then, she crossed the street and walked up to an open vendor, putting the case on the counter.

"Well here you are, Haji," she said, taking several bills and some coins from the hat and giving it to the brown, burly alien.

"Thanks, Peppy. You take care now."

She smiled at him and waved as she walked away, hat jingling softly in her hand. Automatically, the League followed her down the street. She rounded a corner and stopped to look in a store window.

Flash nudged J'onn. "Come on, now's your chance! Talk to her."

The big alien was about to follow his suggestion when several thug-looking natives came out of the alley on the other side of the street and surrounded the other Martian.

"Hey, hey, hey.. Lookit what we got here.. A nice night and a pretty lady. Care to buy us dinner for 5?"

She didn't turn around from her window shopping. "No actually. I'm not feeling very hungry tonight. Why don't you ask someone else?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.. Wrong answer, greenie." The cold sound of a click made her blood freeze. "Turn around and give us the hat."

Slowly, she turned around, hands up with the money-filled hat dangling from her fingers. However, when she faced the leader, she didn't look scared. No, she looked furious.

"You want this? Then try to take it."

Her free hand thrust out in a back-slap motion, and the gun flew out of the leader's hand. Enraged at her gall, he ordered his men to attack. Instantly, the 3 goons jumped at her, but she grabbed the one who was closer to her with one hand and, lifting him over her head, threw him into the second goon. As soon as she let go, she turned and lifted her leg, striking the third mugger a kick to the jaw, an audible crack sounding out. Carrying on with her momentum, she completed the spin and charged the leader. Her raised fist, however, met his open palm and his fingers closed on hers in a crushing grip. With a grunt, she was forced to her knees.

"Oh, ho, ho.. feisty, aren't we? Well, that'll soon be fixed."

He lifted her up until her toes barely scrapped the ground. He clenched his other hand and swung the fist at her stomach. However, before it could connect, she lifted her knees up and caught his wrist between said knees. Socking him in the face, she dropped to the ground, still keeping her knees gripping his wrist and flipped over. The result ended in him being drug over her and thrown into the window, crashing through it. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Yeah, I didn't think you could! Maybe now you'll rethink trying to mug a gal."

The next instant, she was eating those words in the form of a knuckle sandwich. Somehow, she managed to keep her balance despite sliding back several feet. Even though she could feel blood stemming from her cut lip, she didn't give the mugger the satisfaction of seeing her check. Instead, she flew forward and at the last second, ducked under his wild swing and tripped him. Seeing him on his back, winded, was a small and short-lived victory. The 3 goons had gotten back to their feet and grabbed her, holding her still while their leader stood back up and dusted himself off. He walked forward until he was breathing down into her face.

"You... You just made a huge mistake."

His hand shot forward, latched onto her throat, and squeezed. The Martian began gasping for breath, clawing at his fingers to no use. The muggers' laughter filled her ears, both frightening and angering her. Just before her vision blacked out, she built up as much mental energy as she could and let it out in a telekinetic wave. All 4 low-life's were thrown clear, breaking through the walls of surrounding buildings. Before they could process what happened, she drug all of them back out into the open and began to mercilessly pound them.

With each word being accentuated by a punch, she shouted angrily, "Didn't your mamas teach you to never, ever, ever hit a lady? You aught to be ashamed of yourselves! Why, if she were here, she'd take you all over her knee and beat you til the sun set tomorrow! You're lucky I'm not as friendly as she is! So don't you ever let me see your faces around here again!"

With that, she stopped her assault and watched them pick themselves up, running away at full speed. She stood there and shouted after them, "Bullies! Cowards! Good-fer-nothings! Let those bruises teach you a good lessons!"

When she was certain she had frightened them enough, she dusted her hands off and looked around for her hat. It was a few feet from her, relatively unharmed. Sighing, she walked over and bent to pick it up. Suddenly, the result of using so much mental energy crashed on her and she fell on her hands and knees with a groan, a hand pressed to her temple. Through the migraine, she felt hands grab her arms and help her up, voices asking if she was alright. She cracked open an eye and gave a pain-filled grin.

"I'm alright.. Just used too much juice. Forgot I shouldn't be doing that so much..."

She managed to get both eyes open and raised an eyebrow at her... colorful rescuers.

"Hi, I'm Flash. What's your name?"

"Uh.. Sarah."

"Are you a Martian?"

"... Yes?"

Flashed clapped her on the back. "Good to know! Hey look.. we've got a friend here who's dying to meet you. Sarah, meet J'onn. J'onn, Sarah."

"Is that so..?" Sarah smiled at J'onn. "Hi there. How are you?"

"I.. I'm doing well, thank you."

An awkward silence elapsed before Diana decided to break it.

"Those were some very interesting moves you have. Do you have any prior training?"

"Ah, no. I just improvise."

"Oh. Well for someone who isn't an Amazon, you fight well."

"Thank you. Ah.. if you don't mind me asking, where are y'all from?"

"Do you mean individually, or as a group," Flash asked, trying to be a wise-guy.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I think you can figure that out."

"We're from Earth," Superman interjected helpfully. "We're actually here because of a set of coordinates that was sent to us."

Sarah stared at them all strangely, then smiled. "Earth, hm? Well, maybe I can help you with this mission of yours. You can tell me all about it over dinner."

* * *

And that, folks, is chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it. ^.^ Any questions, feel free to leave it in the review box. Anything at all, just lemme know. 'kay? Thanks. Bye.


	3. Ch 2

**So sorry for the long wait. Work swamped me and I'm still swamped, but you know what? Screw work. I'm having a little bit of fun now.**

**Last we left off, the League ran into Sarah Morghan, another Martian. She invited them over for dinner at her place. What could happen next?**

* * *

Keys jingled as the door knob turned and Sarah threw the door open with an outstretched arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my humble home."

And humble it was. There were only two rooms visible, the kitchen/dinning room/living room and a door that lead to, what they assumed, the bedroom. The immediate area only had a couch, a table with four chairs, and the necessary kitchen appliances.

"Have you lived here long," asked Diana.

Sarah shook her head. "Only a few months. I plan on moving out soon though. This place ain't exactly my kind of rodeo." She waved to the couch and chairs. "Take a seat. I'll have dinner cooked up before you can say jackrabbit."

The heroes did as she requested, and though there were offers to help her cook, she turned down all of them, insisting they were guests and didn't have to lift a finger. So they sat and idly chatted among themselves. Flash turned his head toward the smell of food.

"Oh man.. that smells amazing..."

"I'd hope so," Sarah replied. "It's my mama's recipe. Best cook out of a batch of wanna-be's."

Superman leaned forward on his knees. "What's your family like?"

Sarah chuckled at a memory. "My mama's the sweetest little firecracker you could ever find. My Daddy kept telling me and my brothers and sisters so. She cooked all day just to feed us and didn't complain one bit. Of course, Heaven help the buckaroo that decided to lie to her face. Mama couldn't stand liars. She made an honest man out of my Daddy, tough old bird that he was. The only day he cried, it was rumored, was on his wedding day, and even then people ain't sure."

"How many siblings were there?"

"Not counting myself, 5. I had three older brothers, an older sister and a younger sister. My brothers felt it was their duty to harass my sisters and myself day in and day out. There was never a quiet moment with them around the house, not even when they grew up. My older sister, Beth, was the responsible one. She did everything right and married first out of all of us. My younger sister, Julie, hardly ever spoke to anyone. If anything, I was her source of comfort when my brothers went too far in their pranks. They always loved to pick on her, just because they knew she wasn't going to say anything." Sarah hummed. "I wonder if they matured at all since then..?"

Seeing their looks, she quickly elaborated. "I left the house first. I haven't seen my brothers since I was eighteen. Though I doubt I ever will now."

An awkward silence filled the room, some of the Leaguers quietly apologizing for her loss. She shrugged it off and began handing out plates of food.

"There's not much I can do except accept it. Life goes on even when the world ends." She hung her head. "I'm sorry... I tend to be morbid at times."

She sat down and started eating.

J'onn smiled a bit at her. "There's no need to apologize. We understand what you meant."

She gave him a little smile back. "Thanks..." She played with her food for a minute. "Didn't you guys say you had a mission you were on?"

Superman nodded. "We're here for a political visit with the Consular Jeped."

"Oh him," Sarah said while wrinkling her nose.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing.. if you're a fan. He tends to over-exaggerate things and likes making everything into some kind of puzzle."

"That explains the directions," scoffed Hawkgirl.

Sarah smirked a bit at that. "At least you made it to the right planet. I know where his HQ is, but you'll need a lot of luck to catch him there. Another thing he likes it taking vacations out of town."

Green Lantern crossed his arms. "Good thing to know politicians are still the same all over."

"Could you take us to him," Superman asked.

Sarah nodded. "Sure. When do you want to leave?"

"How long does it take to get there?"

"A good five hours, if you can fly fast enough."

"And by plane?"

Sarah smirked. "Then it depends what it's top speed is.."

Batman grunted. "We leave right after everyone finishes eating."

John gave Flash a sidelong glance. "Does that include the bottomless pit?"

Flash glared at the man with his cheeks bulging from food. "Hey!"

* * *

A couple hours later found the League and their guide standing outside the politician's headquarters, the Javelin parked just out of sight. They approached the bland building and entered, pausing at the surprising amount of decoration cluttering the walls.

"Someone's a real tourist," mumbled Green Lantern.

They walked up to the secretary and asked to see the Consular.

Without looking up from the screen she was typing away at, the secretary quipped, "He's not in."

"When will he be in," asked Superman.

The secretary shrugged. She paused when a shadow loomed over her and looked up into Batman's intimidating stare. She gulped. "Uh.. One Justice League to see Consular Jeped? H-he's in his office... Third floor..."

Batman turned away from her and stalked toward the elevator. The rest of the League followed. Before the doors shut, they noticed Sarah walking.

"Hey," called Flash. "Where are you going?"

"Just for a little stroll," she called over her shoulder. "I'll be back whenever you finish your business."

* * *

Finishing their business took much longer than they anticipated. The politician kept drawling on and on about things he's done and how the Leagued helped **him**. In the end, they found out all he wanted them there for was to thank them. Annoyed at the man, they quickly ended the meeting as politely as possible and left. The secretary ducked under her desk when they walked by, but they payed no attention to her. Once outside, there was a collective frustrated sigh.**  
**

Diana shook her head. "Whoever let little men with big egos into office should be taught a lesson."

"It was still nice of him to want to thank us in person," the Man of Steel said.

"Then let him take the trip next time," grumped John. "Instead of labeling it a political matter."

They reached the Javelin, almost surprised to see Sarah standing there.

"Pointless meeting?"

The League nodded.

"It's like the guy never heard of e-mail," Flash said, annoyed. "Or video chat. We can do that too. It's not like we're primitive."

Sarah had to bite back a laugh. "Well, to some races..."

"Now that our business here is done," Green Lantern said. "I think it's time we went home."

Sarah's face fell. "So soon?"

"Come with us," Flash grinned. "We could always use more alien power."

A chuckled escaped the Martian's mouth. "Are you sure I'm allowed? You guys seem to have a one-per-person policy."

"Nonsense!" Superman put a hand on her shoulder. "We'd love to have you as a part of the League."

"Well in that case... I'd be mighty pleased to join you."

Superman shook her hand. "Welcome to the team, Sarah. We can make it official when we get back to the Watchtower."

A smile graced her face. "You just made me one of the happiest gals in history. Thank you so much."

Flash zipped over and started to push her toward the Javelin, which was opening up to let them in. "There's a lot about Earth I can't wait to show you. You'll love it!"

The smile on Sarah's face turned into a sly smirk. "I'm sure I will..."

* * *

**I get the feeling something's gonna go down at some point. What do you think? Any ideas on what Sarah might have in mind? Is she truly good, or evil in disguise? Let me know your thoughts through that little select option called Review. :3**


	4. Ch 3

**Whoa, Nelly! 2013 already? Well damn, call me old and decrepit. And call the next chapter up and running because here we go!**

**Last time, the original 7 asked Sarah to join their ranks. She seemed to accept rather quickly, didn't she? And maybe she was asked to join too soon. Could some underhanded work be underway?**

* * *

The Javelin flew through space with ease, each of the stars twinkling a hello-goodbye as they passed. However, their greetings went by unnoticed by the occupants, mainly one extremely talkative Speedster.

Flash was gesturing wildly, explaining the differences in the world's cuisine. He had just finished talking about Chinese food when his stomach interrupted him. He rubbed the spot the growling organ resided in and pulled a face. "Though I really could go for some good old fast food."

Sarah chuckled. "Just give me anything fried, baked, or grilled and smothered in Mama's sweet sauce."

"Well, we don't have your Mom's sauce, but we got even better stuff. Just wait till you try it."

She looked out of the small window. "Yeah... Just wait. How much longer to Earth anyway?"

"Not much longer," Superman called back. "You can see it up ahead."

Almost scrambling to get to the front, Sarah grasped the seat and stared in wonder at the planet Earth, framed in a halo of light from the sun behind it. Stars twinkled endlessly at their arrival, welcoming them back home. She couldn't help but gasp and let her jaw hang open. This was a sight not seen every day. Her mouth clicked shut when she caught the words "flies in space" and she grinned back at the others.

"You don't know what it's like to finally be here. It's like a dream come true."

Shayera shifted in her seat, wings stretching to uncramp after the long ride. "What kept you from coming sooner?"

"Finances. I didn't have enough for a ride. And besides, it was way too far to walk."

That little comment earned a few chuckles, before being replaced by an ETA clock reminder. Everyone settled back, a few to watch the view that never got old, though a couple whispered amongst themselves. Sarah watched the Earth get closer, her excitement and apprehension growing with each mile. From what Flash told her things wouldn't be the sa-

Tingles in the back of her mind alerted her to someone watching her. She glanced back casually but saw the heroes there either looking out the window or talking to each other. She brought her attention to the front, where the drivers were seated. Superman was still facing forward, as was Batman. Her eyes narrowed. Everyone was in this room, so who else could there be? A stowaway? She checked quickly, but found nothing.

So either one of the Leaguers had their hidden eye on her, or someone was on the ship who was impervious to telepathic scans. The latter option seemed highly unlikely, since she had been around the Javelin for quite some time before the League's meeting with the Consular ended. She didn't see anyone get on, nor did she sense anyone. She kept her eyes forward, not seeing the view anymore.

If someone was following her, this could get tricky.

From the front, Batman noticed her fidgeting nervously. He took his eyes off the hidden mirror and focused on getting the Javelin into the Watchtower.

"Batman to Watchtower. We're coming in."

"Mr. Terrific here. Docking Bay 4 is open. Welcome back."

* * *

Once docked, the occupants filed out of the Javelin, Flash vanishing to get food. Green Lantern nodded at Shayera before walking off, leaving the Thanagerian with a frown on her face. Batman was nowhere to be seen, while Wonder Woman looked around for someone unknown.

Sarah was too busy taking in the building to notice anything else. She'd never seen Earth technology get to something as amazing as this. It was remarkable. She wondered what else this place looked like, and what it could do. A hand descended on her shoulder and made her look at Superman. The Kryptonian smiled warmly.

"We can show you around and then get you logged into the system."

"Thank you so much. I think I like this place already. It's amazing!"

Superman's smile broadened. "Then you won't be disappointed." He lead her out of the room. J'onn trailed behind them, talking quietly to Diana. They showed her the teleportation mats, the training room, the observation deck, the medical center, several key rooms and the mess hall. At the last one, they caught Flash consuming a table full of food, not looking like he was ever going to stop. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Good God, where does he put it all?"

"Flash's high speed requires constant and large amounts of nutrition," J'onn replied. "His metabolism is extremely high."

"I'll say."

A couple of the other heroes noticed the four standing in the doorway and motioned them to come over. Diana shook her head and said good bye to the group, though Superman walked over and sat next to a blonde haired man dressed in green with a bow and quiver on his back. The man's female companion smiled at J'onn when he sat next to Superman. Sarah sat next to the blonde woman, who wore a bustier, fishnets, and opened jacket. The man in green nodded at Sarah.

"Who's the new lady?"

"This is Sarah," Superman motioned with his hand. "Sarah, these are Green Arrow and Black Canary. We picked her up on our previous mission."

"Ah, well it's nice to see a new face around here. Welcome aboard."

"Thanks," said Sarah, smiling back at Arrow.

"What did you two plan on doing with her," Black Canary asked the two other Leaguers.

"We just finished showing her the majority of the tower," replied Superman. "We were going to bring her to the simulation room so we could see exactly what she's capable of."

"Simulation room?" Sarah sounded confused.

"Don't worry. It's just training dummies disguised as enemies. Many of the other super-powered members use it for training."

"Oh. That doesn't sound too bad."

Green Arrow cracked a sly grin. "Mind if we tag along?"

* * *

Sarah looked around the blank metal room, one eyebrow raised. "Where are these dummy-villains supposed to be?"

Green Arrow's laughing voice came from over a loudspeaker. "You'll see."

She could barely mutter a 'That's not good' before the room suddenly transformed into a city scene, complete with people and vehicles. She admired the technology for a moment before there was an explosion somewhere off in the distance.

Villains.

She took off flying in the direction of the explosion, reaching the scene just in time to find several thugs with huge guns, firing randomly at citizens, police, and cars. She immediately took in the situation and ran in for the kill, only to be driven into an alley from the gun fire. She rubbed at a bruise forming on her arm where a "bullet" hit.

"Those things hurt worse than Mama tanning my hide..."

She peeked out, and pulled back quickly as shots peppered the wall she was on and across from her. She calculated her moves, and shrugged to herself. She flew out of hiding as fast as she could, shooting across the street and flying parallel to the buildings. The thugs continued to fire on her, but missing as the shots trailed after her. She swooped around and dived at the ground, her body dematerializing and going through the floor. Confused, the thugs stepped toward where she disappeared, poking at the ground with their gun tips.

They exchanged looks before she burst out of the ground and dealt them all a spin-kick to the face. Like a circle of dominoes they collapsed, defeated. Sarah smiled and poked a body with her foot.

"That wasn't so bad."

_"First trial completed. Data saving. Next trial starting in 5 seconds,"_ a computerized voice said.

"Wait, 'next trial'?"

The room changed and she found herself standing in the middle of a destroyed sector of the city, staring at the biggest woman she ever saw. The redheaded giantess spotted Sarah and made a beeline for her.

"Well fry my skillet..."

* * *

The four Justice League members watched Sarah battling it out, making comments on her fighting and choices of action.

"Ooo, now that's a good use for that metal armor you Martians got."

"It is not metal, Ollie."

"Whatever. Point is, it made for one hell of a punch."

Black Canary watched with arms crossed. "She obviously has no training. Her moves are too rushed and there's no strategy in her fighting. Just hit and hope for the best."

"That's not wholly true," Superman interjected. "See there, how she distracted with that kick but made her real move with the throw down? She might not have tact, but she knows her way around a brawl."

Green Arrow brought his attention back to the viewing screen. "Yeah, about that. Aside from the accent, she really strikes me as a true Southern gal. And you say she's never been to Earth before?"

Superman shook his head. "She said coming here was like a dream come true."

"It is possible she acquired the accent from another being," said J'onn. "Martians also had varying accents, even though not by much. There may have been someone she lived with for a time with a similar speech pattern that she picked up on."

"Like living in another country for a while and coming back home to find out you speak like the others," Canary clarified.

J'onn nodded.

"Say, did anyone ask her how she's even still ali-"

The viewing stage shook as a loud thud emanated from the stimulation room, interrupting the archer's question. That still didn't keep him from staying quiet however.

"Holy smokes! Did you see that?! She just toppled that hunk of metal over!"

Canary smiled dryly. "That's what comes with super strength, Ollie. You should know by now."

Green Arrow rubbed his neck. "Well... Yeah, but... It's still impressive."

"Does that mean your verdict is a 'yes'," the Man of Steel asked with a smile.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind her being on my side."

"Good to know, seeing as she is." Superman looked at J'onn. "Would you mind getting her ready for the ceremony?"

The Martian nodded and headed for the door. As he left, the last two heroes turned back to Green Arrow.

"What was it you were trying to say before?"

"I, uh... Hm. I don't remember now. Eh, it'll come to me later."

They emptied the room, not noticing the blinking red dot above the doorway.

* * *

Batman sat back in his chair, eyes staring at the screen as he pieced together what he just saw and hear.

He knew what Ollie was trying to ask. The invaders on Mars wiped out the whole Martian race. J'onn was lucky to survive. So how did she?

He swiveled in his chair and stood up, walking over to the table and sorting through papers. She couldn't have possibly survived the war. Her fighting was too raw, too sporadic. Her attitude was that of someone who never saw death first hand, and most definitely not in such great numbers.

She was lying.

Why?

What could she gain?

Batman turned back to his computer and began typing furiously. There was a clue right in front of him. Somewhere. he had to find it and maybe this would shed some light onto their new comrade.

If she could be considered that.

* * *

**Ooo, something's brewing. What's going on here? Is Batman just being typical Batman, or does Sarah really have a personal agenda? it would seem like things aren't in her favor. What do you think?**

**On a side note, GREEN ARROW! \.3./ Gotta love that man. Actually, gotta love all the humans in the JL. They're just so awesome for keeping up with super beings. Think about it. Could you do half the stuff they do, even if you tried? I certainly couldn't. That's why I'm sitting at the computer and typing up this stuff instead of doing it!**

**Well, the next chapter may or may not be soon. School started back up again and I already didn't do an essay for tomorrow -.- Ah well. Stuff happens. But I will try! I have an outline and I know what I'm going to do next! I just need to write it. In detail.**

**Yeah...**


	5. Ch 4

**Snow and soon-to-be Valentine's Day. Yuck.**

**Last time, Sarah kicked dummy butt in a mock battle. A few of her new teammates met her and accepted her without reservations, with the exception of Batman, who suspects her of fraud. Now, she's going to be inducted into the Justice League. What could possibly happen next?**

* * *

J'onn entered the simulation room and approached Sarah with a warm smile. "You did well."

Sarah pushed a few strands of loose hair back and smiled back, blushing slightly. "Thank you. I tried. I wouldn't call that my best, but I tried." She looked around. "You fellas have showers up here I could use?"

He nodded and turned, motioning her to follow. "Come."

They walked out and he led her a short distance down the hall to the locker rooms. Sarah thanked him and practically ran into the women's room. J'onn chuckled quietly to himself and took a seat on a bench in the neutral zone to wait for her. She reemerged a short while later, tying off a braid she just put in her hair. She blinked in surprise to find him still there.**  
**

"Oh, I didn't think you'd wait for me."

He stood and said, "I was asked to help you prepare for your induction ceremony in an hour."

"Oh. Well thanks.. but I won't need an hour to get ready."

"That is alright. I was.. hoping we could talk and perhaps.. learn more about each other?"

She looked at him. He was definitely nervous, or rather, shy. He wasn't making direct eye contact with her. Instead, he was looking at some point right next to her head, and his slightly twitching fingers slide out of sight behind his cape. So he just wanted to talk, hm?

A smile graced her face and she said, "I'd love to."

He smiled back, relieved she hadn't tried to call him out on anything. He could hear the thoughts of everyone else around him regarding the two, and he knew she could hear too. He honestly just wanted to know more about her.

They started to walk away and J'onn asked about life before the League came to her. As she started talking about the town they found her in, his mind drifted and a frown marred his face. He wasn't sure if he could have a relationship after My'ria'h, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Hey now. No need to look like there's a burr on your saddle. They were just thugs."

He blinked and looked at her, taking a moment to get back to reality. "Ah.. Of course. Forgive me, it reminded me of several past dealing with such people."

"Really? Tell me more."

J'onn cleared his throat and began to think. "Yes.. One time..."

* * *

Fifty minutes later and the two were laughing quietly over the worst food they ever tasted.

"Let me tell you," Sarah gasped through a chuckle. "He looked ready to just up and die. And she was just standing there, a ladle in her hand, grinning like the Cheshire cat."

"It would seem she took great pleasure in making him eat that," J'onn commented mirthfully.

Sarah nodded. "She did a whole hayload of other things, too, but it would take too long to go through." She checked the time. "Shouldn't we be going now?"

With a nod, the Martian Manhunter stood. "Soon, yes." He cocked his head to the side. "You might want to pick a more suitable outfit."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's not quite right for a heroine who will be saving people's lives and be set as an example for them."

Sarah looked down at her over-sized shirt, loose pants, and scruffy boots. Sheepishly, she replied, "Yeah.. I see your point." She took a moment to think about what she could wear. Something comfortable yet sensible. A memory flashed in her mind and she grinned. "I think I've got just the thing."

Her body shifted, the shirt being replaced by a fitting, sleeveless, black turtleneck. The loose pants snuggled up to her skin and turned white, held up by a dark grey and gold trimmed belt with a small pouch on the hip. Her boots inched up her calves and rested below her knees, the tops flaring out slightly as they turned black with gold trimming. Arm braces in the same style as the boots also appeared. Lastly, she reached up and pulled her hair out of the braid, fixing the band higher so that a ponytail rode on the back of her skull and bangs fell over her forehead (A/N: See bottom for accurate visual).

J'onn's face was lax in approval. The look certainly fit her well. It was both appropriate - in all sense of the word - and sensible. He gave a nod to her inquiring grin, and he smiled. "You chose well. Have you thought of what you will call yourself?"

She thought a moment and shrugged. "I'm not the best namer so I think I'll let the public decide what to call me. They usually come up with better titles anyway."

"Understandable. Now, let's go. It will all be starting soon."

* * *

Most of the superheroes were gathered on the main deck, looking up at the podium where five of the original seven were standing. Those who couldn't make it were still out in the field.

Shayera leaned over to Flash and whispered, "Where's Batman?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. He really should be here."

The door behind them swished open and J'onn walked in with Sarah behind him. Flash let out a low whistle.

"Nice outfit, babe."

Sarah threw him a coy smile. "Glad you like it."

Superman cleared his throat and motioned Sarah to the front with a smile. "Have you decided on an alias?"

"No, not yet."

"That's alright. We can still make do. Nervous?"

"A little," she admitted.

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned back to the crowd.

"We're here today to welcome a new member to our ranks." He turned back to her. "Raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear you'll uphold the ideals of truth and justice?"

"I do."

"Will you give your all for the good of mankind and all the universe?"

"I will."

He smiled. "Then on the behalf of the Justice League, I officially dub you a member. Congratulations."

The crowd clapped and a couple people cheered. Sarah grinned and waved at them, then turned to give Superman a handshake. "Thank you so much."

He continued to smile and nodded. "I know you'll do us proud."

She shook the hands of everyone else up on the podium, pausing slightly when she got to Batman. He took her hand and held it for a moment before dropping it.

"Congratulations. Make sure to do the right thing," he said in a voice that screamed he knew something.

Sarah kept the smile on her face. "I'll do my best. And if I falter, I know I have you guys to help me stay steady."

Batman grunted and turned to leave with a swish of his cape. She blinked and was left wondering what she did. She didn't linger too long on it when Flash put an arm around her shoulders and hauled her off for a celebratory party.

* * *

After the party, which in reality was only the other heroes congratulating Sarah and Flash running around between everyone, Sarah walked to the teleporters and approached one of the workers, who gave her a smile.

"You're the new guy? I guess I lost that wager then.."

She looked at him quizzically. "What wager?"

The man shrugged. "Just me and the guys betting on whether the next recruit would be an alien or a human. I was rooting for us Earthlings."

The Martian's eyebrows pinched together in an unreadable expression, but she forced a smile through it. "Can't win them all. Maybe next time."

"Yeah.. So where do you need to go?"

"Lake Charles, Louisiana."

"Wow. You picked that out fast.. Alright. Step on the pad and you'll be down in a jiffy."

She nodded and thanked him, then did as he said. A moment later, her nerves tingled and the vision of the Watchtower faded in a blue streak of light. The next second, the blue fell away and she found herself standing in the middle of a green at night. She breathed in the air and let it out in a sigh.

She walked toward the streets to get her bearings, her skin and clothes changing as she moved. Soon, a young black haired and green eyed woman stepped onto the sidewalk (A/N: Again, see bottom). She looked around and took off for the city. After walking for some time, she found the place she was looking for an approached it. It was an old building, but well-kept.

_'The city's been doing a good job,'_ she thought.

She walked up to the door, past the "NO TRESSPASSING" sign and stopped on front of the door. Though she didn't need to, she fished around on her pocket and pulled out a key. She gently put it into the lock and with a twist, the door creaked open. A smile triumphed her face and she walked in.

"I can't believe it actually worked," she murmured to herself. "I can't believe I'm finally here.. after all this time..."

A grim smile replaced her triumphant one. "Now.. things can finally be put in motion."

* * *

**A/N: For both times requested to look down here - ( sta . sh / 289mdi4xnvg ? edit = 1 ). Remove all the spaces and you'll see what Sarah looks like. No, I didn't draw. I just went to DollDivine. Maybe I will draw her at some point. Most likely not. ANYWAY.**

***wah na na naaaaa! wah na na naaaaaa!* Oh my. Sarah, what are you doing?! What IS she doing? Do you guys know, 'cause I have no clue! Actually, I lied. I know everything. But still! Tell me! What is Sarah doing?**


	6. AN: Help!

**I've created a poll on my page featuring a list of names for Sarah's superhero name. I'd highly appreciate it if you'd take one minute (60 seconds), and vote :3 The next chapter can't be posted without her name so this relies heavily upon you guys.**

**Ludicrous speed *salutes***


	7. AN: Not again

;A; Sorry guys! But there's another poll! It came down to two choices. I'll give you guys another week to decide what Sarah's alias will be. Go my pretties.

Go.


	8. Ch 5

**I apologize profusely for the delay. I've been sick for the past week and barely having the energy to do school and work. This one is a bit less detailed, but I figure something is better than nothing. I'll try to make the next one within the next couple weeks, and then next chapter during Spring Break. *crosses fingers* And it appears "The Green Lady" won the poll. Thanks guys, and congrats Sarah.**

**So last time, Sarah was sworn in, partied hard (not really), and went "home". What is this place? How did she get the key? What does she have planned for the future?**

* * *

Sarah spent the night going through the house, dusting and double checking the rooms for any unwanted guests. She compiled a checklist of items she would need to buy; some of the furniture that was there was really old and way out of Sarah's tastes. By the time the sun rose, the house looked lived in.

Sarah sat on a bar stool in the kitchen and hunched over her list, going over it for anything she may have missed. The weak sunlight of the dawn peered over the horizon and tickled her back with wisps of warmth. She shuddered and smiled, turning around to face the window and bask in the light. Her stomach, however, had other ideas and let her know that sunlight wouldn't get it filled.

"Ahaha.. I almost forgot I haven't eaten in a couple o' days..."

She stood up and checked the refrigerator, unsurprised to find it empty and without power. She banged her forehead against the doorframe. "That's right! I have to actually buy the house! I'm such a turnip head..."

She shut the fridge door and headed for the front door, telekinetically grabbing her checklist before leaving.

* * *

She had to wait several hours for stores to open, but she didn't mind. Still in her human disguise, she strolled the empty streets, waving to the occasional jogger. When places began to open, she walked to the bank and entered, taking in the unfamiliar building.

It was small, with blue carpeting and white walls, brown tables and chairs in the center of the room. A teller stood behind the counter and smiled at Sarah when she walked closer.

"Good morning," she chirped. "Welcome to the Lake Bank. What can I do for you today?"

Sarah smiled back. "Good morning. I need to reopen a locked account."

The teller nodded and poised at her computer. "Name and account number?"

When Sarah told her, the teller frowned and looked at her. "Are... you sure this is the right account you want?"

"Yes."

"... Can I have documentation?"

Sarah fished in her jacket pocket and pulled out some folded papers, straightening them out before presenting them to the teller. The woman looked over the documents several times, checking her computer, before she excused herself and ran to the back room. Sarah waited patiently until she returned several minutes later, looking embarrassed, flustered and confused.

"Uh, yes... The account will be, um, opened immediately and placed under your name. I just.. need your I.D., signature, and Social Security card. For validation, of course."

"Of course." Sarah handed over the said items. The teller looked at them, and her eyes widened. Before she could look up and say anything, Sarah's eyes flashed and the teller's demeanor returned to normal.

"Everything is set," she monotoned. "Here are your papers back. Have a nice day."

Sarah smiled and took her papers, nodding to the teller. "Thank you, and enjoy the new memories, hun. You could use the extra few moments of peace before I came in." Her eyes flashed again and the teller sighed, her eyes closing. When they opened up again, Sarah was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Alright, that seems to be everything... Breakfast, check. Groceries, check. Bank, check. Now to get the house..."

Sarah looked up at the Real Estate Center, hesitating a moment before walking in. The place absolutely reeked of money and underhanded business. A perfect place for a Martian to have a little fun.

She walked up to the secretary's desk and requested to see a Realtor to buy a house. The secretary sniffed and gave her a sidelong glance. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No-"

"Then you need to make one, or else you can't go past this desk."

_'Who put a burr in her saddle?'_ Sarah thought sourly. "Then can I make one?" she asked out loud.

"Yes, but it won't be for another two weeks. Our office is very busy."

Sarah looked around. "Sure seems mighty quiet."

"That's because this is an office, not a playground. Are you going to make an appointment or continue to waste my time?"

That did it for the Martian. Before the secretary could think of another snarky remark, her mind was blasted with a flurry of insults that left her shocked and gaping at the computer screen. Sarah cracked a grin.

"I'll just let myself in... Thank you so very much, good ma'am."

Chuckling, she walked past the desk and strolled into an office, taking a seat across from the bewildered Realtor.

"I'm here to talk house..."

* * *

Sarah bounced out of the office building, a deed in hand and two shocked humans behind. She felt like she was walking on air, and double checked to find herself floating an inch off the ground. Blushing and hoping no one saw, she firmly put her feet back on the ground and hurried along as fast as she could. However, her good mood came back and she whistled an old tune.

Nothing could ruin this day.

Except for the sirens going off.

Sarah stopped and watched several police cars zoom by, heading up town. Ducking into an alley, she swiftly took on her heroine appearance and flew after the cops. She didn't have to follow them for long, fortunately, when she spotted a large, shiny brown spot running on top of cars, carrying a bag. She dived in and made out a snake costume before the person inside looked up at her as she slammed into them.

The crook flew off the car and into a brick wall, the bag dropped on the pavement and jewels spilling out. Sarah landed in front of the bag and looked at the costumed man.

"I've seen plenty of snakes in my days, but I ain't never seen one take that on as their dress fashion."

The man hissed at her and stood up, his tail twitching. "Another green freak? I guess they would need one for the Martian. Enjoying the benefits of his bed?"

Her eyes flared and she jumped forward, her fist slamming into the wall where the snake man just stood. He had ducked under her arm and slithered around her back, his tail yanking her off her feet. He sneered down at her.

"And I thought Huntress had the temper."

Sarah glared at him and flipped herself upright using her arms, turning to hit him with her telekinesis. He slammed into the car, leaving a dent, and before he could stand up, she grabbed him and shoved him back into the car.

"You ain't seen temper yet, vermin..," she growled.

The man's eyes widened fractionally when her grip tightened on his suit, but it turned into a smirk when his tail wrapped around her neck and constricted.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, lady."

The Martian choked for a moment before her body dematerialized and the tail fell away. Her fist met his face the next second. Instead of retaliating though, he hissed at her, grabbed the bag of gems, and took off.

"Oh, no you don't!"

She flew after him and landed on his back, feet first. She kicked him over and grabbed him by his suit collar, lifting him off the ground.

"What's your name, so's I can put you on the top of my Defeated list."

The man struggled for a moment, glaring at her. His silence was only for a short time before he gave a toothy smirk.

"Copperhead."

A loud hiss erupted from him, startling Sarah, and he jumped at her, teeth bared. Before he could sink said teeth into the soft skin on her neck, her body grew stiff and hardened, landing on the ground with a thud. Copperhead bit into the diamond-tough skin, too late to stop, and his eyes watered when his teeth snapped. He jerked back with a yowl and put his hands to his mouth.

"My teeth! You broke my teeth! You cold-hearted b-ch! I'll get you for this! I'll-"

His threats were cut short when her hardened fist said hello to his skull. She glared at his prone body lying on the ground and huffed.

"You could've at least been more classy than that, ya ornery rascal."

A cheer startled her and she looked up to find a crowd of people applauding her. She blushed and ducked her head, grabbing the bag of jewels from the ground. She walked up to the police nearby and handed it to him with a mumbled "Take good care of this" before she flew off.

* * *

Later on that day, the news was playing on a large screen. The reporter wrapped up his shift by saying a new hero had shown herself in Lake Charles, Louisiana.

"The people are calling her the Green Lady. You can tell why, in this picture of her. She saved over $100,000 worth of jewels from the criminal Copperhead, who is now imprisoned. For more details, go onli-"

The news was clicked off and a black shape sat back in its chair. The screen changed to charts, surveillance footage, and several open files. The dark figure leaned forward and the light revealed Batman, who turned off the screen and stood up. He headed for the exit of the Batcave, to go back up to the manor where he lived. Along the way, he mused over what she would want with a locked bank account.

"Sara Morganson..."

* * *

**Woo, Copperhead! One of the least appreciated bad guys. I thought he would be a good start for Sarah *ahem* the Green Lady. I feel like I should be adding this to the Mystery section...**

**Things seem to be adding up, but there's more questions now than answers. Who's account could Sarah have documentation for? Is it all false? After all, she did control the bank teller. That would mean she's stealing. But is she? And who is Sara Morganson?**


End file.
